HeMan Adams Path
by OutlawKnight
Summary: set after the end of the 2002 episodes this is a personal idea of how it could advance if adams secret was revealed. Adam/Teela pairing also some OC's and possible lemons, definite gore and language
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi there guys this is OutlawKnight with well, my third FanFic but my first ever He-man FanFic, It's going to be based on the 2002 series, this takes place after, the last episode of season 2: Awaken the serpent, which as far as I know was the last episode aired, If anyone knows of other episodes and where to find them let me know. I don't know whether the idea is clichéd or not but this is an Adams-Secret-comes-out-style story, I'd also like to give a special thanks to **Classic****Cowboy** and **Eideann** for inspiring me to write this. Also for the first while this is going to focus on Skeletor, rather than the Snakemen or Hordak. Also as a warning I may get eye colours wrong but I'm gonna stick with them unless someone corrects me.

**Dedication**: this chapter is dedicated to the artist Stan bush, his music always gets me writing, and to the author Christopher Paolini who showed me you're never too young to write something great.

"Hi Teela" Speech

'_Wow she's gorgeous_' Thought

"_Adam no_" Telepathic speech

Dear Adam… text (i.e, books or letters)

"**I have the Power!**" augmented speech: spells/incantations or transformations

_Location: date: Time_ (used only at chapter beginning)

_**He-Man**_: Line-break

_**Disclaimer:**_ I Do Not own He-man or any of its characters or races; I do however own this storyline and any OCs introduced unless stated otherwise. Nor am I affiliated with any celebrity mentioned in the dedication

_**He-Man**_

_Castle of Eternia: 1 month after the fall of Serpos and King Hiss: 13:00_

One month had passed since He-Man had defeated Serpos the snake god and Zodac had tricked King Hiss into devouring his own head, finally the castle of the royal house of Eternia had been restored and a great banquet was being held, the majority of Eternias population believing all their foes had been vanquished. There were many congratulations for the masters who had fought bravely against the Snakemen and also several harsh glares for the young prince Adam who everyone save Orko the court jester and magician, Duncan the Man-at-Arms and the Sorceress of Grayskull thought of as a coward, none of the glares however compared with the look of disgust sent to him by his father King Randor since the end of the battle and the look of disappointment in the eyes of his best friend Teela. '_Damn it_' thought Adam '_why does everyone have to keep looking at me like that_?', it hadn't taken him long to notice even though they tried to hide everyone that had been at the battle save Man-at-Arms looked at him with pity and shame, he just wished he didn't have to keep this blasted secret anymore!

_**He-Man**_

Meanwhile at Snake-Mountain Skeletor had called a meeting of his forces "today there is a banquet being held in Honour of the masters, their guard will be down so today is the Day… the day He-Man shall perish!" called the emperor of evil in his nasal voice as his eyes glowed a menacing crimson, at these words Evil-Lyn sneered and said "you've attempted that many times before, what makes this time any different?"

"Simple my dear Evil-Lyn…" replied Skeletor the glint in his eyes seeming to take on a malicious and mischievous glint "I have noticed that He-Man seems to have strong feelings toward the daughter of Man-at-Arms, we capture her and hold her at the banquet hall, He-man will surrender his sword and his life in exchange for her safety! HaHaHa…" and the laughter continued as Skeletor, Beast-man, Evil-Lyn, Triclops and Trap-Jaw mounted their gryphon mounts and flew off towards the castle of Eternos.

_**He-Man**_

_Castle of Eternia: 14:15_

BOOM! Suddenly the doors of the castle burst open; a whip shot out wrapping around Teelas waist pulling her into the dust cloud and out burst the dark warriors and three gryphons, Triclops pinned down cringer locking his sights on Man-at-Arms and Randor, the rest of the masters were pinned down protecting the various nobles from Evil-Lyn and Beast-man whilst trap jaw Pinned Adam in to the corner and called "boss I've got the next option lined up for Ya'!" over his shoulder in to the dust cloud from which emerged Skeletor mounted on a black gryphon, Teela firmly held by the waist with his sword under her throat "excellent work Trap-jaw, now then" said Skeletor as his eyes began to glow once again as he continued "HE-MAN! You have one hour to show yourself and surrender or this wench shall lose her head! And then we will move on to others starting with the young Coward Randor is forced to call a son!" at these words the captive audience gasped and Adams rage began to '_How dare that skull-faced bastard threaten Teela_! _If he wants He-Man, He'll get him_'

"_No_! _Prince Adam you must not reveal yourself_!" cried the Sorceress across their mental and once again Adams Rage boiled over "_SHUT UP_! _I'm tired of Lying, and you expect me to just stand here whilst Teela dies_? _NEVER_!" and with that last thought Adam took a step forward, to be grabbed by Trap-jaw "Uh-Uh, you've got an hour yet" he said in a mocking voice, to his surprise Adam grabbed hold of his mechanical arm, a few seconds later Trap-jaw found himself in midair '_how did that little wimp do that_?' he asked himself before… CRASH! Everyone in the room turned towards the sound and were astounded to see Trap-jaw ploughed face first in to the marble floor of the banquet hall and Adam striding forward, his right arm drawing his sword and a look like an oncoming storm on his face, his normally gentle blue eyes as cold as ice.

"Randor watch your son now, and tell me He's a coward after what he does today" said Duncan to a surprised king Randor with a smirk on his Face before turning to Triclops who still had his foot on Cringer and saying "I'd move if I were you Triclops" Triclops looked like he was about to ask something until they heard the cry of "SKELETOR!" at which the three whipped around to face the voice.

It was Adam standing in the centre of the ballroom one hand on his massive sword the other pointing at Skeletor as he called again "Skeletor! If you want He-man, then you'll get him!" at this everyone except Orko, Duncan and Cringer looked confused as Adam wrapped both hands around his swords hilt and held it aloft before letting lose a mighty cry "By the power of GRAYSKULL!" and was suddenly surrounded by a pillar of light

Meanwhile in Grayskull the Sorceress was surprised as more energy than ever before surged forth from the crystal cavern

"**I have the Power!**" called a deeper voice and there as Adam had promised was He-man but now dressed in a complete suit of armour almost identical to that he had worn when facing the Snakemen only now his symbol was at the centre of a breast plate and he had matching shoulder plates, and his personal symbol had replaced those of the snake-hunter. "Adams He-man?" whispered Teela, King Randor and Queen Marlena and the rest of the masters, Skeletors minions were slack-jawed and Triclops paled as He-man pointed the sword of power at him and a bolt of white energy flew out and hit…

Cringer who suddenly began to grow and let out a mighty roar as he was clad in Battle-cats armour and cast off Triclops before turning on his would-be tormentor with a menacing growl which sent the thought 'oh shit!' careering through the evil-geniuses mind.

"So…" came Skeletors Mocking voice "the prince all of Eternia calls a coward is their great hero, the irony is just too sweet! So He-man what will you do now?" asked Skeletor with a cackle which died down quickly when he saw the look incredible fury on a face he had never even seen show anger "today Skeletor I'm going to finish this! Because today you've crossed the LINE!" he cried with an anger that was almost tangible, with that said He-man leapt on to the head of the black gryphon knocking aside Skeletors blade with his own before ripping Teela away from him as he called "Cat, Up here!" at which Battle-cat leapt away from the quivering form of Triclops to He-mans side. He-man quickly placed Teela in 'Cats Saddle, she opened her mouth to protest He-man said "I'm sorry Teela but I have to finish this Myself." She quickly opened her mouth to protest again but He-man Quickly pressed his lips to hers in a passionate Kiss before saying "I love you too much to risk you, now go help the masters" and with that 'Cat leapt back towards King Randor a stunned Teela still sitting in his Saddle with a hand to her lips the only thought running through her head '_He said he l…l…Loves me_'.

He-man quickly turned back to his Skull-faced Opponent just in time to block a blast of energy from his Havoc-Staff with the sword of power "so resorting to sneak attacks are we now Skeletor?"

"Of course fool, I have no such foolish ideas about honourable combat" with that he called back his sword and charged.

They locked swords and sparks flew, with a sudden twist He-Man sent Skeletor flying in to the centre of the ball room, all around everyone was staring at this clash of titans, the nobles, Skeletors Minions and even the masters stood to watch what had been proclaimed as Skeletors last battle.

He-Man Jumped down from the gryphon swinging his sword down as he went, Skeletor just managed to bring up his sword, yet this time when the blades met the sword of power shattered the weaker blades, He-man then carried through with a powerful left hook which sent Skeletor Skidding back across the floor his left hand holding his face, the left side of which was now covered in a spider-web of cracks, whilst his right hand was cast out from him as his Havoc-staff flew to him, Looking around Skeletor picked a target in order to distract the force of nature He-Man seemed to have become, suddenly his eye landed on the perfect target…

He-Man readied his sword as the Havoc-Staff charged and locked on to… Teela, "NO!" cried He-man as he did what no-one had expected and threw his sword at the Havoc-Staff which flew straight as an arrow and sliced cleanly through the rams skull atop the staff, the sudden discharge of its focus caused the Magic to blow Skeletor backwards, straight through a wall and an unearthly scream was heard before, a great flash of dark magic and the evil-warriors and the gryphons had gone alone with the remains of the staff and Skeletors sword.

He-Man Walked Calmly over to his sword, picked it up and said in a calm quiet voice which seemed both relieved and tired "Let the power return." There was another flash of light and there instead of the formidable armoured forms of He-Man and Battle-Cat stood plain old Goofy Adam and Cowardly cringer, there was absolute silence for a moment and then…

They started cheering, and they weren't as Adam was expecting shouting "He-Man! He-Man!" the calls were "Adam! Adam! Adam!" and from out of the crowd burst Teela who ran up and wrapped her arms around his neck and said "I can't believe you never told me!" Adam looked down at this staring in to her deep brown eyes and said "I'm s…" however before he could say any more Teelas middle finger was on his lips and she was saying "It's alright but don't ever kiss me like that gain without my permission." And there was a sparkle in her eyes so Adam asked "and when do I have your permission?"

"Whenever you want!" Cried Teela before smashing her Lips to Adams which caused the cheering to get even louder, when they finally broke apart Teela whispered in his ear "but if you ever try and stop me fighting again, I'll kick your ass from here to Snake-Mountain and back, strongest man in the universe or not." Which caused Adam to gulp. Suddenly from behind they heard someone clearing their throat, they looked around Teela stilled wrapped around Adams Neck, there were the gathered masters all who were capable with massive grins on their faces, a smirking Man-at-Arms and Marlena and a sombre king Randor who said as he locked eyes with his son "Adam we need to talk" putting extra emphasis on the word talk, the only thing Adam could think was "_this is going to be a Loooooong day_."

_**He-Man**_

Meanwhile in Castle Grayskull the Sorceress smiled at the Kiss between her daughter and Prince Adam, and couldn't help but grin at the pained expression on the young mans face when his father said they had to talk.

_**He-Man**_

And in a sealed room of Snake-Mountain a familiar pair of Blood-red eyes burned with New malice.

_**End Notes**_: well there we go, How's that for a first chapter I hope you enjoy it, for those who are still looking for updates for my Danny-Phantom stories, they'll be coming soon but this popped in to my head fully formed and I just had to start writing it. I really would appreciate any opinions people want to give, I'm also looking for a Beta for all three of my stories, so please review and just so you know helpful criticism is encouraged and flames are discouraged, because let's face no-one likes getting them, and to all of you out there who flame for no reason I will fight back!


	2. petition

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Soulblazer87

OutlawKnight


	3. Boycott

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in,  
read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be please contact me. I would like to know in advance.!  
SPREAD THE WORD!  
copy and pate this into your story updates, communities and forums thanks!


End file.
